dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Ur-Dragon (offline)
The offline Ur-Dragon is a version of the Ur-Dragon encountered by Arisen who are playing offline. Description :For skills, tactics and general details see Ur-Dragon The offline Dragon is encountered either by playing without an internet connection or by selecting "play offline" in the menu settings of the game - i.e.: Pause Menu >> Options >> Gameplay - Connectivity (select offline). The offline Dragon has the same skills, behavior and appearance as the online Dragon, and is accessed in the same way, in the Chamber of Lament. It has significantly less hit-points, and it is only the Arisen and their party that contribute to its defeat. Like the online Dragon, each encounter lasts around 10 to 15 minutes. On returning to the battle the Dragon will reappear with the same remaining health from the previous encounter; thus it is possible to defeat this Dragon over several sequential attempts. Rewards Destroying hearts yields similar rewards to those given from the online Ur-Dragon, that is Wakestones, Ambrosial Meat, Dragon Scale and so on. Upon defeating the offline Dragon, a large reward cache is awarded. This includes 20 Wakestones, gold and random items. In addition, one of three holy weapons will be awarded randomly (either Ascalon, Heaven's Key or Volant White). To obtain any of the other weapons, the online Dragon must be fought. The Abyssinal Armor Set and the unique facemasks can not be obtained from an offline kill. All enhanced items currently equipped by the Arisen will have a chance of being Dragonforged upon death of the offline Ur-Dragon. The chances are similar to and slightly better than those encountered when fighting a 'common' Drake - that is, a 2, 10 and 30% chance to Dragonforge one-, two- and three-star enhanced items respectively. Notes *On defeat the Ur-Dragon rapidly re-creates itself: **From Cassardis - exiting and entering via the Riftstone will bring a new dragon into existence. **From The Everfall - The Everfall itself must be exited and re-entered for a new dragon to be created. *A rule of thumb is that if a party cannot defeat the offline Dragon in a single round, it is not strong enough for the online Dragon, and is unlikely to be successful in defeating a Grace period Ur-Dragon. **The offline Dragon presents a good opportunity to hone skills against the online Ur Dragon, and has the advantage of having an easily readable damage bar since damage to the online Dragon is usually visually negligible. *For a high-level Arisen the offline Dragon allows easy 'farming' of Wakestones. The weapon rewards on defeat also command a high price. **The value of the body parts, Wakestones, weapon and other rewards from a single kill will exceed 2,000,000 gold on average. *The "Grace Period" that occurs when the online Ur-Dragon is defeated has no parallel with the offline version. *An individual player's offline Ur-Dragon counter is capped at 999 kills. Trivia *The Messiah achievement/trophy can be obtained from defeating either the offline or online Ur Dragon. * In both Easy and Hard Mode, the game automatically switches to Normal Mode when the player enters the Chamber of Lament to battle the online or offline Ur-Dragon. Upon exiting the Chamber of Lament, the game's difficulty will automatically revert to the previous difficulty setting. *The Ur-Dragon has hit points equivalent to 49 Chimeras, and weighs the same as 50 of the three-headed beasts. Category:Ur-Dragon